The black sun returns
by Thanatos369
Summary: A deep dark power is rising from inside Celestia and she knows it, so she has been working on summoning a warrior from a far away place in order to defeat her inner demon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The summons

Long ago the world was consumed in an infernal heat, ruled over by the goddess of the sun Solar Flare. No one knows why the goddess was so brutal, but an inner battle inside came upon the tyrant; her inner battle was so great that it made the light flicker fading in from black to orange to black again. In the end the good part of the goddess prevailed and thus was born Celestia. But now that same Tyrant, after more than a 2 millennia's was crawling itself back to the surface and Celestia could feel it deep in her bones, but now she was prepared for this having looked upon her world and other worlds for heroes that one could defeat this demon inside her once and for all for she knew that there was no stopping her from coming out. After more than a thousand years of searching she had finally come upon a hero from a strange planet called earth, he might not be all that Celestia was looking for, but he came closest to being that one hero and she was short on time. And now begins the journey and tale of the one hero who had the power and prowess to defeat the tyrant that was only just a year away from awakening.

Princess Celestia was signing documents inside her palace when one of her royal guards came running in the throne room. He said "News form northern Equestria!, your highness" "Yes?" she replied Celestia he took off his helmet to get some air "I am simply here to tell you, IT has returned" the guard said in a foreboding voice. Celestia gasped "Find princess Cadence and Shining armor!" she told the guard to her right "Yes, your highness" all three of the guards where well on their way to go to the frozen land. While Celestia began to write to Twilight her mind swirled with one question "Why now damn it, why now on the date that I have to summon him, why now!?"

After Celestia had Twilight sent away on her mission, which would be convenient for her training, her and her sister now had to begin the ceremony of the summons. "You ready sister?" asked Celestia to Luna as they descended down the stairs to the underground basement "I am sister, but I'm still worried about twilight, are you sure that sending her on this "Test" was the best thing to do". By now they had reached a room made of all brick with no particular features except a giant pedestal at its center "why yes I'm sure that it was the right thing" the tone of her voice made it clear there was no room for argument. "Now we need to focus on bringing him here" said Celestia going to the right of the pedestal Luna gave her sister a look "are you sure this "Hero", if we can still call him that, is the one?" asked Luna "To tell the truth sister no I'm not, but we have studied him close enough to make sure he is the one and were running out of time, so there is no more time to second guess myself" even having said that you could hear some doubt in her voice "well can't argue with that" Luna murdered while standing on the opposite side of the pedestal. "Let's begin" said Celestia as her horn began to glow "This is gonna be a long night" said Luna as her horn also began to glow and with that they shot beams into the center in order to bring the destined warrior into this world.

Author's notes: Yeah this is my first story on here and I think this chapter came out pretty well, but I would like some feedback on this so review, favorite, whatever just show me that you're interested in seeing this continued.

Thanatos signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The mystery warrior has arrived

While Twilight sparkle was trapped inside the chamber, the rest of the mane six where with shining armor and princess Cadence in the balcony. "Now don't y'all worry your pretty little crystal-heads the real crystal heart will be here any second" yelled applejack to the panicking crowd "I don't know if they believe you?" whispered Rarity "Don't know if I believe me" the earth pony whispered back." Then the princess's horn began to flicker until it faded away completely. The shield that once protected the empire was now gone letting King Sombra inside.

A random crystal pony shouted "He's back I can't take it" and started running to the shadow only meeting the grinning face of the dark lord. "Aaah my crystal slav-"he was cut off with a flash and loud bang of thunder that went through his face. A dark silhouette of a pony stood behind where the face of Sombra had been. The king reformed and said "Who are you?" the figure decided to answer with a lightning bolt to the face "well whoever you are you are no match for me." He shot a beam towards the pony, but it was gone in a flash "What the-"another lightning bolt hit him to his right and so the battle began. While all this was going on a portal had appeared before the ponies on the balcony they stared at it until a familiar princess was shown "Hello there princess cadence."

Everyone gawked at the sun goddess "Princess Celestia?" said Cadence "Yes I'm here to tell all of you something-"she was interrupted by the loud boom of thunder everyone turned to the direction of the noise "Argh just stand still you maggot!" yelled Sombra more beams and flashes of lightning could be seen off in the distance. "who in the sam heck is that" cried Applejack "That is what I'm here to inform you about" said Celestia now when everyone turned to her and actually got a good luck at her the goddess looked like she had not slept in over a month with her messy hair and bags under her eyes "Celestia what happened to you" said Rainbow dash "I am getting to that Rainbow, me and Luna have summoned a "Hero" from … somewhere far far away" this earned some gawking stares at the princess. She lifted her hoof before anybody could speak "Let me finish" she said while the flashing of lightning and the shouts of frustration from king Sombra where behind her "While Twilight and the rest of yooouuuu…? Where is Twilight?" "Oh she's up there tryin' to get the crystal heart" said Applejack "Well let's hope she succeeds and get it down here" just as she said that a yell from a certain little purple dragon "Spike!"

The Ponies weren't the only ones that saw this King Sombra turned his head away from the stranger and caught sight of the crystal heart, grinning, he left his opponent and went straight towards the heart and the stranger, having also seen this, gave immediate chase. Princess Candace looked at Shining armor, he nodded back understanding what she wanted of him. He picked her up and launched her to the dragon. King Sombra was so close to the heart he could almost taste it until 2 things happened the pink princess got the heart and the stranger grabbed or rather tackled the black king. She swooped down into the ground calling on the ponies to help her stop the dictator. Meanwhile back with the 2 struggling powerhouses "Let me go" said Sombra trying to get out of its grip. They stopped when they saw a blue light being emitted from the center of the plaza "What! No! Stop!," he struggled even more ferociously against the warrior thrashing and flying everywhere, however all that effort did little to unlock the iron grip the pony had on him. Finally a big surge of blue light radiated off of the plaza "NO! Noooooooo!" his skin started to fall apart revealing blue light beneath until he exploded in a ray of light. The whole kingdom and ponies turned into shinier versions of themselves like they were cleansing themselves from this curse that has plagued them for so long.

The mane six and co. moved to the inside of the castle and Twilight had already gotten down with her teleportation spell. "Where is he or she or uggh" whispered Celestia looking around worriedly the rest of the group looked at her weirdly. "Princess who did you summon exactly?" said Candace "Well you see-"a black form came smashing through the windows stopping in the middle of the room. A gust of wind followed its stop blowing everything over except the ponies. The group finally got a good luck at this hero his body was pure black with 2 neon stripes running the length of his body and his man was made of three different colors midnight, neon blue, and blood red he lifted his head however that that was completely different from the rest with it being pure white as bone. "Hello there" everyone gasp it was not a "he", but a she. She gave them a quizzical look "What?"

Read, review, follow whatever just leave me some feedback on what do you think of this I would appreciate it very much.

Thanatos out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions between worlds

They all stood there the silence so thick you could cut it with a butter knife everyone just thought "Awkward." The midnight mare turned to Celestia and asked "Have you not told them yet?" her voice was calm, but serious "Well I was going to, but you just had to make an entrance" "You still had plenty of time to tell them about me" while they were talking the rest of the group was beginning to feel annoyed at being neglected, especially Rainbow Dash, but before anyone could interrupt "Shut up, you kidnapping, lying, witch." That infuriated Twilight Sparkle "Hey, whoever you are, how dare you, you do not talk to Princess Celestia that way!" The room suddenly turned quiet, the midnight mare slowly turned to the lavender pony. She glared at her, with those bright cold blue eyes, so hard that it could've frozen water she shivered with a dread that she had never felt before like she just wanted to crawl up and die. "Stop it!" shouted Celestia; she did as she was ordered. With the cold eyes no longer on her Twilight collapsed on her knees, sweating profusely as her friends came to check on her. "What did you do to her!" demanded Fluttershy; the normally shy pony was inflamed with anger giving her the courage to say such a thing. The "Heroin" didn't answer back as she gestured for the princess to go on. Celestia sighed and signaled for everyone to come around, however Shining Armor also being furious at the black pony did not budge "Not until she apologizes for what she did to my sister" "Okay sorry, There are you happy now, let's move on shall we" she said with clear irritation in her voice and with reluctance Shining Armor marched onto Celestia,

` This here is…." She looked at the mare for confirmation; she shook her head, "Her name is Black Lightning, she is from another… um dimension you might say" this got the attention of a certain party pony "Oh wow! So does that mean you're an alien with like space ships or or space rays" Pinky was jumping all over Black with questions. "Pinky please-" "But wait if you're an alien why aren't you green or have antennas? Oh do you throw a lot of parties on your plane, though there probably not as good as our party's mmmm" Black put her hoof over her mouth "Please shut up" she whispered and took of her hoof. Pinky's face looked down ashamed like she was just scolded "And yes we do throw parties" she said with a very slight smirk that seemed to brightened the pony parties mood somewhat and she slowly walked back to her friends. "I think it would be better for you to explain everything" and with that she fainted hitting the floor with a thump. When she fell everyone gasped as the what they thought was her face begin to crack and bits and pieces started falling off revealing skin similar to the rest of the her body. "What happened to her?" asked fluttershy asked even though she had been angry at her she still could not stop her kind nature "Her mind was crumbling from the start, imagine what it would have felt like to have been teleported all of a sudden to a weird and bizarre world especially after what black went through" her face went into a sorrow filled stare "would you not be overwhelmed by all of this to be ripped apart from what you once thought was reality. From what was real I'm just surprised that she was able to keep conscious this long without completely losing it amazing indeed this person I picked" "person?" asked Rainbow Dash the princess just brushed it off "Like I said that will be explained once you get back and I think this has been enough excitement for today we all need our rest, so I will be waiting for you back in ponyville, farewell;" and with that the image faded away. Everyone was silent until Cadence spoke "Shining Armor would you put her up in the guest room" "Sure" he said with some resistance not being very keen on being with the black pony after what she had done to his sister . "I suggest you all go back to your rooms and try to get some rest all of you have quite a journey for tomorrow" Applejack yawned "You don't have to tell me twice princess" "I'm getting kinda sleepy too" said Rainbow "Well all of you go I'll be here to try and keep twilight with some company" whispered Flutters who said pony had stop shivering, but had yet to move the only sign that she was actually conscience was her muttering a bit here and there. With that everyone went their separate ways.


End file.
